SpiderMoon 2 The TriAd Connection
by timetracker2643
Summary: A month has passed since the last adventure and this time around the Scouts (now known as Senshi) are back together this time to figure out why the Japanese Tri-Ad wants them dead.
1. Default Chapter

rogue2999@yahoo.com Spider-Moon 2 – The Tri-ad Connection. The usual disclaimer stuff:  
  
Sailor Moon and all related characters were created by Naoko Takeuchi; and are copyright to Naoko Takeuchi, PNP, Kodansha, Toei, DiC and many others for a list way too long to put down.  
  
Spider-Man and all related characters were created by Stan Lee and the wonderful minds at Marvel and are copyright to Marvel Entertainment and Sony Entertainment, as well as a bunch of other people too long to list.  
  
This story that is presented to you in multi-part fashion as it is presented to you, (all be it edited for grammar content) is owned entirely by me. No violation of any said copy rights has be taken and or implied. Permission granted to copy this to other web sites as long as the entire content is left as is with disclaimer and e-mail on here.  
  
And for those keeping track of where and when everything takes place. This story takes place a few months after the first story and still during the Sailor Moon S season, but has nothing to do with the S season at all.  
  
Prologue:  
  
The bank had been the easiest job of all time to pull off. However it should have brought someone to them that they were supposed to be getting in touch with. The job however didn't do that. Not only were they able to get clean away with the money that they had, they hadn't even been stopped once, all of the police cars and everything dealing with the police had just gone right by them. Even the police radio had stated that there was something else going on other then the job that they had pulled, and they had made sure to trip all of the alarms just to make sure that they could get the attention that they needed. However they were now at their hideout with a little over 2.5 million in cash and wondering what in the world was going on. Turning on the old television that they had there, they discovered why no one had even stopped them. Half the city was dealing with something else on the other side of town, even the one that they wanted to talk to was there dealing with everything that was going on over there. There was one person though that wouldn't take this at all, and since he was at the back of the group, he was the first to slip out and head towards that part of town to make sure that he could get word back to the hero that he had needed to talk to in the first place.  
  
About 30 minutes later, the lone figured walked up to the police barricade and looked at everything that was going on. This is nothing compared to what he must face in Tokyo the guy thought. Slipping around the barricade with out being noticed wasn't that hard since the police and the people that were standing there were all only looking at one thing and that was what was above them over head. Making his way towards the building that was there, he noticed that no one was even looking at him which made his trip even easier to make. Once he got to the roof and looked over he noticed more then he had even seen before. The one that he needed to talk to was in a battle for not only his life, but also for the fate of the entire city. If he fails, then this is going to have serious problems on the plan. He thought as he saw everything going down. The wall crawler must not fail. However I cannot decide if he fails here, it's not my place, but I can guide these events. I just hope that I can guide it in the right direction. He thought.  
  
Spider-Man landed on the side of the building that he was currently at. He knew that there were people inside of the building, however the maniac that was trying to get to him, wasn't about to let him pass currently at the moment. Why is it always these kinds of guys that want to do this to me? He thought as he shot a web line out and swung away as the guy flew towards him. "Why do you even try Spider-Man? Even you know that you cannot win at this battle." The guy stated, as he pulled a tight turn and followed Spider-Man in his arch swing. Spider-Man realized that the guy was following him, and pulled a zip line move that went right under him. "Come on, this whole thing that you're doing here, it's been done before." He stated as he landed and then back flipped and landed on the guys back. "Besides I have a feeling that Iron Man is going to want this back eventually...ah whoever you are. Hey you never even told me your name, and usually the guys that want to kill me tell me there name before the fight even starts." He finished as he stayed attached to the guys back. The guy didn't like what had just happened. "Names are meaningless to me Spider-Man; just know that I am your death." He stated, as he started making turns that would normally have tossed anyone else. "Look, the death name has already been taken, namely by death himself. Now I know that you have a name of your own, after all, it's not exactly like you're on the winning side here." He told him. "But if you want to be called death, then I'll just consider you iron death, even though it won't do you much good." He finished. His Spider-Sense was already tell him that they were about to run into something that would do a lot of damage. The only thing that Spider-Man wondered was how much damage it would do to the guy to take him out of commission for a while. Looking up Spider-Man saw the iron wall that they were about to run into. However the only thing was that this guy was known for his tight turns. Making sure that he was well and truly attached to the guy, he shot out a zip line and started dragging the guy towards to the wall. Realizing that he couldn't do anything, the guy actually hit the boosters on the feet. "Do you think that that iron wall will do anything to me Spider-Man, I'll just punch right through it?" He stated as he continued increasing in speed. Spider-Man had already known was the thickness of the wall was since he had taken photos of the wall getting placed into the building. He already knew that the guy wasn't going to be able to punch through it. But it was kind of late to tell him anyway. Leaping off the guy, the guy realized what was going on, but a bit too late to do anything. Slamming in to the iron, it sent a ripple out through the place that actually shook the rest of the place and shattered glass out and all over the place. Spider-Man, when he leaped off, had sent a zip line out and was still zipping over when the ripple over came him. He knew at that point that the only way to get out was to drop down, hard and fast. Taking a dive off the side of the building, Spider-Man started falling like a lead rock heading for the street level at speeds that Spider-Man never liked. One of these days I'm really going to have to look into getting flyer miles for all of this stuff. He thought as he continued to drop. The one thing that he didn't like was the fact that he was dropping through the glass, and there were some pieces that were big enough to cut through the web line if he tried to swing out at that point. He knew that in order to shoot a line out that he had to get beyond the glass to get where he needed to get to. Once he cleared the field at least an inch, Spider-Man brought his arm and hand out at an angle going mostly down and over. The only thing that he was going to need was more time at the swing and that was the one thing that he was going to get with this swing. Shooting the ling out, he noticed that it snagged the building that he was aiming at a bit too soon and that his arch was already starting up as it started pulling him away from the glass field. Once he was fully clear of the glass field in all directions. He fired a zip line up towards the top of the building that he had snagged with the first shot. Once he arrived at the top of the building, he noticed that the fire and police choppers were already on the scene. Never fails, I nail the bad guy and they swarm in and take the credit in the end. Some times I wonder why I do this at all. He thought as he watched the rest of what was going on. "I do not believe that there is anything else that you can do here." A voice stated behind him. Spider-Man spun around with his hands at the ready. "Who are you and how in the world did you slip beyond my Spider-Sense?" He asked the new comer. "I believe that the only way your Spider-Sense is triggered is if there is any direct danger to you. And since I present no danger to you, it will not trigger at all." He told Spider-Man. "Besides, I am here with information for you. Information that will help your friends over in Japan, the Sailor Senshi." He told him. Spider-Man looked at the guy. "For one thing, they're Sailor Scouts, not Sailor Senshi. And what in the world is going on with them that they'll need my help anyway?" He asked the guy. The guy looked at him. "My name is Asgrone, and this is not my real appearance. However if I was to show what I really looked like then I would end up setting up a beacon here for all to know where I happen to be." He told Spider-Man. "Besides over in Japan they are known as the Sailor Senshi. And with what you had just told me, I'm wondering if you even know what in the world their Japanese names happen to be at all. However that's not important right now. What is important is that a group over in Japan that is trying to pass of as the Chinese Tri-ad is trying to assert their hold in Japan calling themselves the Japanese Tri-ad. You must help the Senshi bring these fakes to justice in China." He finished. Spider-Man looked at the guy before he turned back to face the building that was by now in flames after everything that had happened. "Just what kind of threat do these wanna bes bring to my friends?" He asked. However when he got no reply, he turned around and saw that the guy was now gone. "Dang, talk about a disappearing act." He stated to no one else but himself.  
  
Chapter 1: Japanese bound Spider-Senshi  
  
"Are you out of your mind Parker?" Jay Jonah Jameson yelled at Parker as he worked about half a dozen other things from his desk at the Daily Bugle. "Just what could be the possible reason for going to Japan in the first place? After all Spider-Man is here in New York not Japan. Parker knew that this was going to be hard, but he also knew that he had to make sure that he was sent to Japan at all costs. "Look Mr. Jameson, I have it under very reliable source that Spider-Man is heading to Japan. Now wouldn't you like to know just why he happens to be going there in the first place?" He asked the man. Jameson looked at him and Peter could see that he was contemplating what Peter had just said to him. "You know you're right. That wall crawling freak could be up to just about anything." He told him. "Since you were the one that dealt with the last time Spider-Man was in Japan, go, and get me some decent pictures of him." He said as he ushered Peter out of the room.  
  
Peter couldn't believe that he was now bound for Tokyo Japan once again; only this time is wasn't for a conference, it was to hook up with the Sailor Senshi, as he remembered being told. I'm wondering, what are their names if they happen to be Senshi instead of Scouts? He thought as he headed home to pack up.  
  
Three hours later he was on a plane heading for San Francisco that was going to transferee him to a plane heading for Tokyo, Japan. He already had his translator in his ear to make sure that he didn't forget about it when he got there. However he found out that the translator was always working when it picked up a language other then his own and translated it for him. Something tells me that this is going to be a very, very long trip. He thought as he settled back into his seat and just waited out the trip.  
  
Twelve hours later Peter woke as he felt the plane bump onto the ground. He noticed that this was now the second time the plane landed which meant that he was now back in Tokyo, Japan. He knew that he was going to have to get to the hotel and check in then find the scouts. Once he got off the plane he saw that there was someone there waiting for him. Walking over to the guy, Peter did the bow that he thought they usually did. "I'm Parker." He told the guy knowing that his voice would get translated to the guy. The guy smiled. "Ah yes Parker San. I didn't know that you spoke the Japanese language?" The guy stated as they started walking. "Actually I don't. I have a translator in my ear that is letting me understand everything around me and them me. It's got a 25 foot distance. Once someone comes within that 25 foot distance I can understand everyone around me no matter who is talking to me or not." Peter explained to the guy. The guy smiled and then stuck out his hand. "Now that is truly wondrous. My name is Soutaka. I believe that you meet my friend back in New York. We're apart of an organization that is trying to keep everything in tact while the heroes go around saving the world. I believe that you have something similar in New York known as Damage Control. I believe that they are the ones that send out work crews to repair and fix the damages that are done to the city from the super heroes that are living over there." He said to Peter as they walked out to the parking lot after getting his bags. "The so called Damage Control that is here in Japan works the same way, only it happens to be with the Sailor Senshi instead since they are the only ones here that deal with everything that goes down. They have no idea about us I can tell you that, but if they were to find out, I truly wonder what would end up happening if they found out." He finished. Peter was amazed by what the guy knew, but he also had mentioned something else as well that Peter didn't like, he knew that he was Spider-Man. This was the one thing that Peter was going to have to avoid at all costs if possible. "I'm actually here on an assignment from the..." "Daly Bugle. I know, you work as a photographer for them taking the shots of Spider-Man. That's how we figured out who you were, don't worry, your secret is still safe. We know who all of the heroes are and make sure that nothing happens to them that shouldn't." He told Peter. Peter wasn't convinced at that, he knew that there had to be more, but didn't bother to press it right at the moment. "Do you know where they are?" He asked him. Soutaka looked up at the sky for a moment. "Depends on which ones you're looking for at the moment." He told Peter. Peter looked at him sideways. "You know who I'm talking about." He stated, not leading into anything else. "Other wise we're just heading around in circles right now and that's the last thing that anyone needs." He told him. Even me. He added in after thought. Once they got to the car the guy loaded Peter's baggage into the trunk and they headed off for the hotel that Peter was staying at. The entire trip, Soutaka said nothing. Which for the moment didn't surprise Peter at all; the one thing that he knew was that he had to find the Senshi and fast.  
  
As soon as Peter was inside his room with Soutaka alone, he looked at him. "Right now the Senshi are dealing with something that you need not get involved with." He started. "Do you remember what happened the last time that you had met up with the Senshi?" He asked. That was the one thing that Peter was never going to forget any time soon. He had been there at least a month before hand. He had been there not only as a simple assignment for the Bugle, but also to find out about what he then knew them as the Sailor Scouts. It hadn't been hard to find them; the only thing that he hadn't expected was the hostile greeting that he had gotten from one of them the first time around. Things had worked out eventually, however he was introduced to one thing that he had never thought was possible. Heart Crystals, the living essence of the heart that could be forcefully removed from a person and would contain three object weapons that would come together and produce something of incredible power. From what he had been able to learn over the past month was that the objects still hadn't been found at all and the search was ever continuing. However something told him that it was supposed to be Serena that would be getting the object in the end, but he still had no idea about it at all. "Yeah I remember what happened, and I know what's going on when it comes to everything still." Peter told Soutaka. Soutaka grinned. "Good, which means that you've been kept informed as to what was going on. This means that nothing is going to be getting in their way when it comes to obtaining the Holy Grail of power." He said in a tone that tripped off something for Peter. Peter's Spider-Sense had only just started buzzing, and it was a low buzzing that he felt, and he knew that something was seriously wrong here. He could tell from the way that Soutaka had said the last part that Soutaka was planning on pulling something now. Then it click for him, Soutaka was apart of the Japanese Tri-Ad. I've got to make sure that this guy doesn't pull or do anything stupid at all. Peter thought as he backed away from the guy. "Mr. Parker, is there something wrong?" Soutaka asked him. "No nothing at all," he lied. "Just checking the place out is all." Soutaka turned in a spin taking in the entire room. "Why Mr. Parker, you can see everything very well from here." He stated as he stopped where Peter had been. Looking around at first, Soutaka didn't understand how one person could just disappear. However when he looked up he smiled. "Now Mr. Parker, what are you doing up there?" He asked him. However Peter was in no mood right at that moment to say anything. Instead with lightening speed Peter shot out webbing that made the guy stay in one place, at least for an hour. However Peter knew that he had right now all the time in the world. Jumping down, Peter decked the guy.  
  
Half an hour later, Soutaka slowly woke up; however it wasn't something that he really wanted to do at that moment. "Ah good you are awake." Came a voice. Looking around he noticed that Spider-Man was now standing on the side of the building. "By the way that webbing there will last at least an hour before it dissolved and drops you all the way to the ground. Now I can help you, however I need information, the only thing is that the only way that you're going to get out of this is to help me, but we only have an hour ok." Spider-Man stated as he walked back and forth on the wall. Soutaka couldn't believe what was going on. "This is not happening. You would never do this." He cried out. Spider-Man shook his head. "Come on, I've been back in Japan only a few hours here and I'm already meeting up with the Tri-ad here in Japan. But what I need to know is what you're planning with the Senshi?" Peter asked him. Soutaka started panicking as he looked around for some kind of ledge to grab onto. "Please you can not do this to me." He cried. "Look I do not mean the Senshi any harm at all. I was only sent here to delay you and make sure that you never make it to meet up with them." He stated. Spider-Man knew he had a problem then. With a half hour delay something might already be happening with the girls and he would never know. Grabbing the guy, he tossed him up and back into the room. Once Spider-Man was back in the room, he webbed the guys mouth shut and then webbed him to the wall. Picking up the phone he lifted the mask back above his mouth and spoke into the mouth piece. "Call the police I have an intruder in my room." He stated as he finished and put the phone back down. Moving back over to the window he shot a line out and swung down. Gotta get to them before anything happens. He thought as he sailed through the city as fast as his web line could carry him.  
  
* * * She was late and she knew it. They're really gonna give it to me this time. She thought as she continued to run. I can't believe that I'm this late. As she crossed over the street to the next block, she turned and saw the others. Ami, Rei, and the others were standing there waiting for her. However as she started running towards them waving her hand, a car at the other end of the street flew out from the corner and gave a sharp turn. Usagi saw the car and noticed that the side window was coming out. However she also realized that her friends still couldn't hear her at all.  
  
Makoto looked up and saw Usagi coming towards them and then suddenly stop. She couldn't understand why she would do that instead of coming towards her friends. Suddenly a feeling beyond that of dread came to her realization. Turning towards where Usagi was looking, she saw what Usagi was seeing and noticed the guns as well. "EVERYONE GET DOWN!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
Meanwhile while everyone was focused on the car that was barreling down the street towards them, no one was focused on the sky where another attack was coming from in the form of a super hero named Spider-Man. "Incoming." He called out as he yelled down to the people below and landed on the car's hood. "Man what does a person have to do around here to catch a ride?" He stated as he realized that all of the guns were now pointing at him. "Was it something I said?" As the first bullet flew out of the gun, Spider-Man leaped up and onto the roof of the car. As long as no one else gets the shots. He thought as the windshield was suddenly gone. "Hey now, someone could loose an eye that way, or just the entire body." He stated as he punched through the top of the car and pulled a hole open. Reaching in, he grabbed the driver of the car and yanked him out and gave him a toss to the side of the road. "I really hope that everyone has got their seat belts on." He said as he grabbed the steering wheel and pointed it at a nearby street light.  
  
As all of the sudden action on the street went down with Spider-Man and the car, Usagi finally reached her friends. "Did anyone know that Spider-Man was in town?" She asked her friends? Rei gave her a look. "Even if we did hear about and had told you, you still wouldn't have heard us anyway." She told Usagi. Usagi gave her a pained look, but then looked back at the scene with the car just in time to see the car crash into a street light. Spider-Man had leaped onto the nearby wall before the impact and was completely fine. Running up to the scene, Usagi and friends couldn't believe what in the world happened here. "What happened Spider-Man?" Makoto asked. Spider-Man turned to look at her. "Sorry about that girls just had to make sure that I got here in time and there was no way to get in contact. As for your question Lita, These guys were hired by someone to try and take you guys out. I was informed by someone over in New York that it might be the Tri-Ad. I won't know till I can get further information on everything." He told them  
  
* * * Everyone had decided to head back to Peter's hotel room. He still couldn't believe that their names were actually different from what he had known a least a month ago. "So what you're telling me is that except for Rei and Ami, everyone here has a different name?" He asked again. Usagi looked him and had a sad look in her eyes. "I'm sorry about all of this; it's just that sometimes when we travel around or meet people from outside of the country, we give them those names." She told him. Peter understood, but it was just going to be hard for him. "I know, it's just that except for Usagi, Ami and Rei, everyone else is going to be harder to learn and remember." He told them as he got up and started pacing around. "Now the one thing that we do have to figure out is if this is the Tri-Ad like I was told then why didn't they try anything over a month ago when you all got back here. I mean that would've been the perfect time to try something. They could've snagged everyone and then sent word to me of what they had done and then I would've come out here to help save all of you." He finished as he stopped to look out the window, the same one that he had tossed the guy out before hand. Makoto looked over at him. "Michiru, that's Amara, was telling us about the Tri-Ad and that they don't like to do anything stupid like hitting before a perfect time. However with what you were telling us about what happened in New York, I have a feeling that someone wants to jump the gun and start the Tri-Ads moving around here." He finished. Artimus has been quite up to this point and been thinking on the entire thing and what had been going on. "I think that for right now Peter, you had better stay here in Tokyo for the time being." Peter looked over at the white cat. "Actually I'm here on assignment for J.J. I told him that there might be something going down when it comes to the Scouts here in Tokyo and that Spider-Man might end up getting involved with it. He figures that Spider-Man might end up trying to off the Scouts somehow." He told the cat. Luna was looking down but looked up at him with a grin on her feline face. "I take it that you haven't been told yet what the Scouts are called here?" She asked him. Peter looked at her and smiled. "Yeah I have been and sorry, it's just going to take time to start calling you all Senshi instead of Scouts." He said. "Look either way, we're going to have to gain information and the only way that we're going to be able to do that is by heading around the city and getting information the hard way, asking around. I know that by doing that someone on the Tri-Ad is going to come to us instead of us going to them." It was at this point that Luna stepped forward and pointed her crescent mooned forehead at the table top in front of her. As the crescent started to glow, the spot in front of her also started to glow, and seconds later there were what looked like several pink items and one that was blue and red with silver webs over it. "Use these to communicate between each of you." She said as she backed off. Peter could see that there was one just for him there as well. "Gee I take it the pink ones are for the Senshi, while the last one is for me." He stated as he picked his up. These aren't just any kind of communicator and cell phones. These also have a special ability in them that allow each of you to change to what ever you need to change to. Think of it as a way of getting into a place in disguise." She told them. "Just point the lens on the top there at the person that you would like to become and push the button on the side and look at the screen on the inside. The image that gets recorded on the screen will change instantly how you look." She finished telling them. Peter wondered about this, but then realized how it would've helped him out earlier in his time as Spider-Man. "Gee where was this when I needed it as I first started out." He said as he placed it in his pocket. "I guess it's time that we started off and head out looking for answers." He stated as he headed over to the window. He was still dressed as Spider-Man except that he had taken off the mask since they already knew who he was. "Also if any of you happen to run into Michiru or, what was her name oh yeah, Haruka. Then call me up and let me know. I need to talk to them about this since they seem to have the most information in regards to this entire thing." He said as he pulled on his mask and leaped out of the window and started his search. Minako walked over and watched as he shot a web line out and swung away. "Looks like I go back to hunting the old fashioned way." She said. "I just hope that some of my old contacts haven't dried up since I last talked to them." She finished as she turned and gathered up Artimus and left with the others.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Next up: Information Hunt. As the Senshi continue to go around the city in groups. They know that they are getting close when an explosion rocks the shopping area of the city. Can Spider-Man really help them out, or will the Japanese Tri-Ads win in the end? 


	2. Information Hunt

Spider-Moon 2 – The Tri-ad Connection. Chapter 2: Information Hunt  
  
Finding information out about an organization that didn't want to be known was harder then it looked. Even after Spider-Man was able to get a hold of Michiru, he was still in the same spot that he was in before. No where. "I'm sorry that I couldn't be of any more help to you Spider-Man. Personally I'm also surprised that nothing happened once we got back here from Tokyo as well." Michiru stated. Spider-Man sighed and looked around the area that they were standing in. It was a plaza seated right in front of a big screen that was constantly showing some kind of news broadcast. At first when Spider-Man had first seen the place, he had thought that he had stepped into something out of that updated version of the Time Machine movie in the future part of it. However he knew better then that. "Sorry Michiru. It's just that ever since the two stunts that were pulled off I thought that you might also have some light to shed on this as well." Spider-Man finished as he looked down at the ground. Haruka was also standing there as well. Sitting down next to Spider-Man, she put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Spider-Man, you shouldn't always take everything on your own shoulders. I know that you've been on your own for a while, however now that you're working with a team, you have to understand that it's not just you any more." She told him. Spider-Man knew and understood that, however it was still hard for him to take. After all, the last thing that he needed was anyone hurt from something that his powers had created. However before Spider-Man could say anything else, Spider-Man's cell COM link started beeping. Taking it out, he looked at it and then opened it up. On the screen on the inside was Mars. "Spider-Man, we've gotten something here. I know that this might sound strange; however we're in the shopping district of Tokyo. Is there any chance that you can get over here and fast?" She asked him. Spider-Man looked at her through the screen and really couldn't figure out how the thing worked. However he knew that something was up. "I'll be over there as fast as the web line express can take me." He told her as he flipped the device closed.  
  
Mars couldn't understand what was taking Spider-Man so long. She knew that she understood what he meant by the web line express, however she thought that he would've been over here sooner. "I know that we can't wait here forever, but this is getting on the crazy side." She stated to Jupiter. Jupiter looked like she was ready for just about anything. Currently the both of them were seated in a nearby alley across the street from the shop that they were looking at. They had both already changed into Sailor Mars and Jupiter after Mars made her call to Spider-Man to let him know what was going on. "This is nuts, come on, he can meet us on the inside of the place." She said as she got up and started heading for the place. Mars couldn't believe what Jupiter was doing, however she followed none the less anyway. Once they were halfway across the street from the place, both of the girls felt something connect onto the back of them and pull them back.  
  
Spider-Man had just gotten into the right area and spotted both Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter crossing the street when his Spider-Sense started going crazy on him. As he got closer, he discovered that it was coming right from the place that the two girls were heading right for. Shooting two web lines out, he snagged onto the girls and then shot another line out back towards the alley that they had come from in the first place and pulled as fast as he could. Suddenly, the entire place was rocked by an explosion. As Sailor Mars and Jupiter flew back they watched as the place went up in flames. Both of the girls landed in a heap and slowly got up as the continued to look at the flames that continued to eat away at the building. Spider-Man was over head looking at both of the girls as well as the building in flames. "Well what ever was inside the building, its history now." He stated. Mars looked up at him. "Actually it was someone. We had tracked someone here that had information. I thought when we first talked to the person, which something was a bit off, so we followed him here. Once we found out what the place was, we called you. I'm just glad you were able to get here in time." She finished. Jupiter looked up at him. "So what did take you so long to get here?" She asked him. Spider-Man looked down at her. "I'm sorry, but I don't know Tokyo like the both of you do. I had to stop and ask for directions before I could get here." He said. "However the moment that I got here, my Spider-Sense starting going off and I knew that the both of you were in danger. I have a feeling that they remote detonated the place to make sure that not only was there nothing left of the place, but also so that the both of you might also be hurt in the explosion as well." He told them as he jumped down and walked over to the edge of the alley that they were in. He knew that he couldn't take of his mask at all, however he also knew that he had to get a closer look at the explosion area to see for him self what was the real cause of the explosion. Mars was watching what he was doing, however she was wondering other things. "I have a feeling that who ever set this off was watching us from a different place, and once we were to get close enough, we were going to be killed. I don't think that they expected you to arrive in time to save us. That would mark the second time that you've save us from getting killed in the first place." She said to him as she walked up behind him. "I believe at this point, they're getting a bit upset that we haven't been killed off yet." She said. All three of them watched as the Tokyo Fire Department finally showed up to put the fire out and start their investigation. Spider-Man didn't know how they would run it, however something told him that it would be quick and only half done. "Does either of you girls know how they run investigations around Tokyo at all?" He asked them. Both Sailor Mars and Jupiter looked at him. "To be honest, once everything gets done around the fights that we happen to be in, we're gone before anyone ever has a chance to show up. So no we don't have any idea at all." Mars told him. Jupiter looked at him. "I take it that you want to get a closer look don't you?" She asked him. Spider-Man only nodded. He was going to have to use the cell phone changing device for the first time, since Luna gave it to him. However he knew that it was going to be hard right then since all of the fire fighters that were there were facing away from him. He needed to see the front end not the back end. However he knew just how to be able to get it. Looking at the girls and then back at the fire fighters, he realized that none of them were young women. "Ok so that's not going to work." He stated as he slumped against the wall. Jupiter looked at him. "What's the matter Spider-Man?" She asked him. Spider-Man didn't have to say anything; it was Sailor Mars that picked up on it at once. "If he goes over there, we can't go with him to help him out with anything. None of the fire fighters are women, they're all guys." She stated. Jupiter herself slumped against the wall. "It would figure. We would have to stay over here and wait while he went over there and looked at everything." She stated, but then she realized that they did have a way. "Wait a minute." She said as she brought out her cell device. "We can still be over there with you at the same time that you are even if we aren't over there." She finished. Spider-Man looked down at her cell and realized that since they also doubled as video com links, that they would have no trouble at all. "All right," he said as he looked for someone that he could be able to look like. "I just wish I knew how this thing worked." He stated as he spotted one and held up the device. As it turned out the device worked just like the camera phones that they had over in the US, and the controls were also similar as well. Holding it up he got the subject into view of the lens and then hit what would've been the snap shot. However as Spider-Man looked down, he noticed that his own clothes had changed as well. I sure hope that my costume is still on under everything. He thought as he pulled away some of the jacket and noticed that it was still there. Looking into a reflection rite quick he also noticed that his mask was no longer there as well. Reaching to the back, he felt for his mask and noticed that it had moved to back there. I've really got to talk to Luna on how this thing works. He thought as he headed forward to where the fire by that time had been put out and there was nothing left but smoking ash. As Spider-Man, who now looked like an undercover Peter Parker, walked around through the rubble, he noticed that there were traces of what appeared to be a bomb. Bending down and taking a closer look at it, he held out the camera phone and turned it on. "So what do you girls think, seen anything like this at all?" He asked. On the screen he saw the girls and in the up right hand of the screen he saw the device, he knew that the girls had a bigger picture of it on their screen while he was smaller. "It's nothing that we've ever seen before, not by any of the villains that we've ever faced or by the Witches 5 either." Sailor Mars stated. Peter closed the device and put it away and continued looking around. He knew that there was something else here that was going to be important. Then he saw it, something that just about made his stomach turn. It was human remains. Once again opening the camera phone he pointed at it. "I have a feeling that the ones that were in here wanted him to stay put while they took off and toasted him." He told the girls. "This is all that remains of him." Looking around him he noticed that the guys' wallet was still in one piece. Picking up the wallet, he looked through it and noticed that there was still quite a bit here including information that they were going to need. Looking around he noticed that the other fire fighters were still roaming around the front end of the place. Peter took that time to slip literally out the back side and head up the nearby wall to get to the roof. Once there Peter changed back into the Spider-Man costume and headed back to the girls.  
  
As Sailor Jupiter and Mars watched the scene there, they had no idea that Spider-Man had already left and was coming back, till he dropped in right behind them and said something. "I've got the guys wallet." He told them, startling them both. "Spider-Man, do you have to do that?" Sailor Mars asked him as she placed her hand over her fast beating heart. "I mean I like that you can do that, however it will take lives off of us, if you were to keep that up." Jupiter just looked at her. "So what's in the wallet?" She asked him. Spider-Man brought it out and opened it up. "Looks like stuff that every Japanese person here in Tokyo would carry ID, cash, and other assortment. However I highly doubt that any normal typical Japanese person would carry a card key. I mean the only kind of person that would, would the high ranking official, either in government or in the military." He said as he pointed up and indicated going to a higher local.  
  
Both of the girls grabbed on and Spider-Man shot a web line out and all three of them went up to the nearby roof. Sailor Jupiter noticed that there was no indication that there was a web shooting device under the glove. "What happened to the web shooter?" She asked him. Spider-Man dropped both of them off on the roof and landed himself. "Actually they were destroyed about two weeks ago during and explosion dealing with a bank and some other things." He told them. "So I've just been dealing with the one in my wrists ever since." He finished as he once again pulled the wallet out. Sailor Mars took the ID and started going over it. Sailor Jupiter help Spider-Man go over everything else that was in there. Mars knew that Spider- Man couldn't read Japanese, however she could and she didn't like it at all. "I think we might end up with some unwelcome company when it comes to this." She told them holding up the ID. "You could think of this as the Japanese version of the Central Intelligence Agency of Tokyo. Nothing gets by with out these people knowing about it. I wouldn't doubt it if they had something on all of the Senshi." She stated as she handed it back. For once Spider-Man wished that he had a contact here in Tokyo that might be able to help him out on something. Then he thought of something. "Can these things make a call to New York?" He asked. Both Sailor Mars and Jupiter looked at each other, both shaking their heads no. "We have no idea." Jupiter told him. To Spider-Man it looked like a cell phone so he had no idea, however, he figured that it would be better to give it a shot then not at all. Dialing in the number that he needed, he was surprised to find out that it did work. Moving his mask above his mouth, he started talking. "Hi, this is Peter Parker, any chance that I could talk to J.J. at all?" He asked into the phone. A moment later, "yes Mr. Jameson its Peter. Look I have a bit of a problem and I was wondering if you might be able to help me out here. I need to talk to someone in the Tokyo government about something...Yes I said that...Yes it's gotten that big over here...Yes I need to talk to someone in the Japanese version of the C.I.A....You can, great...I understand... Believe me it's already heating up to something big...Ok right bye Mr. Jameson." Peter finished as he hung up the phone by closing it. Sailor Jupiter looked at him. "So what happened, and what's going on?" She asked him. Spider-Man looked at her and Mars. "How would you two like to help me as undercover reporters?" He asked them. Even though they couldn't see his face, Spider-Man/Peter Parker was smiling from ear to ear.  
  
As they arrived out side of the building, the other girls had also arrived. Peter had explained to them what was going on and told them his idea. Michiru was able to get press ID badges for the two that were already going to help him, while the others were going to act like they were on a school assignment. Peter knew that no government would ever deny the chance for their schools to see what the government was like, not with the Press hanging around. Peter already had his camera on him to make sure that he got photos of everything that they were going to need. However he wasn't the one that was going to be writing anything down. Yes he was going to be asking the question, however it was going to be Rei and Makoto that were going to be recording and writing everything down. Rei was going to be writing down notes while Makoto was going to be sound recording everything that was said. The rest of the girl had their school uniforms on, despite the fact that it was clearly a Saturday and there wasn't supposed to be any school. However it way Ami that pointed out that it would at least make it look like they were trying to learn about their government more then what was actually taught in schools. Once they got to the front doors, Peter had them all do one finial check before crossing the line and entering the building. Once they were inside, Peter walked over to the security desk and waved. "Hi, my name's Peter Parker, I'm from the Daily Bugle in New York City America. I was told that I could be able to come along on this trip with the girls here for their field trip." He told the guard as he show them his American Press badge. "These two lovely ladies here are going to be helping out." He stated indicating Rei and Makoto. "They're going to be recording and taking notes since I need to handle the camera." He told them. Peter knew that he wasn't letting the guards get a word in edge wise and that was just how he had wanted it in the first place, however now they had the chance, but they would shortly loose that chance. "Ah...I would have to clear that..."He tried to say. "As you can see, the building has been around for some time, about 60 years to be exact. A standing testimony to the efficiency of the Tokyo government." Michiru was telling the girls as they looked around the building in awe. Of course Usagi however was looking like she would rather be some place else. Ami gave her a bump in the side and Usagi turned her attention back to what Michiru was saying. Peter turned to look at the guy. "I'm sure that for this one time, you could let this slide." He stated nodding back to the girls. "After all, it's not these ladies get a chance to see these things every day." He told him. For once the guard actually nodded. "You know, you're right. Well...ok, but don't let anyone else know about this ok, the staff here is at a minimum because it happens to be the weekend." He told Peter. Peter smiled and nodded and waved the girls past the desk while taking photos of what seemed like the girls. In actuality, he was taking photos of both the girls and the place that they were in. He knew that some where down the line, he might just need them.  
  
One they were past the desk Peter and the girls knew that it was only a matter of time now. Soon they knew that they were going to have to change into the Sailor Senshi while Peter changed back into Spider-Man. "Well so far so good." Usagi stated now that she was fully back into Senshi mode. Peter was surprised at the sudden change in her. If I didn't know any better, I would think that there is something different about Usagi. Something that I might not like at all. He thought as they continued onto the elevators that would take them to the higher. Levels.  
  
Inside the elevator, Peter motioned to over his head and all of the girls looks and noticed that there was a hidden camera. "I have a feeling that this entire building is going to be riddled with them." He whispered to them. Haruka looked at him and gave him a look that asked how did he know about it? "Spider-Sense." He whispered. The elevator dinged as they arrived on what appeared to be the first level of their tour of the building. As they looked around at first, Peter used his Spider-Sense to direct him as to where the cameras were hidden in the place. However quickly ducking into a closet told him that there was nothing there in the way of any kind of surveillance. Peter looked around the outside and surprisingly, there was no cameras aimed at the door of the building. He knew that they were going to have to leave the building as how they came in, however they also knew that they would be able to get more done as the Senshi and Spider-Man. Peter ushered them all into the closet and started changing, luckily for him, he had under dressed what he was eventually going to be wearing. The other girls had to change a different way. "Moon Cosmic POWER!" "Mars Star POWER!" "Mercury Star POWER!" "Jupiter Star POWER!" "Venus Star POWER!" "Uranus Planet POWER!" "Neptune Planet POWER!" Within seconds each of the Senshi were standing there along side one very unmasked Spider-Man. Peter changed that by pulling his mask back on. Stepping back out into the hall, Spider-Man looked both ways before fully stepping out and waving the others to come out as well. "The place we need to go is this way." He told them as he led the way down there. Sailor Mercury had brought out her visor and was working it. It was her job to spot all of the hidden cameras that were around as they made their way to one special office. "There are a lot of hidden cameras around the place." She noted as she mapped out the place on her computer. "Let us know when we happen to get close to one." Spider-Man told her. "A little webbing should fix it right up." He said as she point to one spot on the wall. "Right there, about two meters from the ceiling and the wall point." She stated. Spider-Man looked up and then shot his hand towards the spot and fired off a glob of webbing. "Not any more there isn't." He said as they continued on. "So what's this person supposed to be like anyway?" Jupiter asked him. Spider-Man didn't know quite what to say. "Well he's one of the people that know what's going on in Japan at all times. However I did have a chance to talk to him over the phone as Spider-Man and talked to him for a bit. I have a feeling that he's not expecting what he's about to get." Spider-Man stated as he had webbed up about four more on their walk to the office door. "And here we are." He said as he pulled open the door. He had already known that he wasn't about to even knock or pull any punches when it came to this at all. Under his mask he was smiling the entire time. The man that was sitting at the desk on the inside of the office had no idea what in the world was even going on at all. "What is the meaning of this?" He asked as Spider-Man and the entire Sailor Senshi (at least the ones that could make it) walked into the office. Spider-Man walked right up to the desk, while the rest of the Senshi just picked a spot in the room and stayed there. Sailor Moon however had her nose glued to the window for where they were at. The room wasn't that high, however she took to the view none the less. "I asked, what was the meaning of this?" The man asked once again. Spider-Man had started walking up a wall and was now walking along the ceiling. Everyone had their eyes on him at that point, he had even gotten a chair and webbed it to the ceiling as well. "Well, for one thing, the main reason why we're here is because of what's going on with Tokyo's main, and as far as I know only, set of super heroes." He said. The man looked at him. "I have no idea what in the world you're talking about." He stated. "Gee for a man that I talked to over the phone, you certainly have clamed up in a short amount of time." He stated. "Could it be that the Tri-Ads here in Tokyo have gotten to you as well." He finished. However that line of thought had already started racing onto other lines of thought as well and soon Spider-Man was diving for the desk and flipping over the man seated there and heading for the window. Spider-Man had started to web up the window, however the bullet that he knew was coming for the window and the man that he was talking too, got through to him either way. It had been able to slice through one of the holes in the webbing and get right to its main target. The man slumped forward in his chair after the bullet had gone into and out of him. At that point Spider-Man had stopped webbing the window and was now looking at him. "Ok this isn't good." He stated. Sailor Uranus was at the window using her abilities to located where the bullet might have come from. Suddenly an explosion rocked one of the buildings that were several streets away and higher then the building that they were in. Uranus had already figured that that was where the bullet had come from in the first place before the place was rocked by an explosion. "Something's telling me that our route of escaping this place has just been sealed up." He told them. He took out a small canister of some kind and started spraying the webbing that was on the window and the entire thing started to rapidly dissolve. "A little something that I came up with just in case something like this was to happen." He stated to Sailor Mercury as she was studying what was happening. Sailor Moon's mind was already in high gear. "We have to get out of here and fast. The window might be our only chance right now." She stated. Sailor Mars was already at the door poking her head out. "Well I don't hear anyone coming yet." She said. "That's because it's going to take a little while for security to get up the stairs heading for this floor." Sailor Neptune stated. "We're going to have to head for a stair well leading out of the back of this place. However, if I know how the government works, even in my country, they'll have sealed off the building of this place completely except for one way, the roof. It's going to be the only way that we can get the heck out of here." He told them. Spider-Man didn't wait for the webbing to finish dissolving before he left and headed for the door. "Come on girls, time to take our leave." He stated as he headed for the door with the others following him. As they came out into the hall, Spider-Man quickly web swung back to the closet where his clothes were located and grabbed them. After he rejoined the girls, they headed for the stairs farthest away from the office that they had just come out of. Once everyone finally got to the roof, Spider-Man looked out over the side. He knew what was going to have to happen. "You girls will have to do the Sailor Teleport in order to get off this roof. Meet me over at Rei's temple." He told them as he shot a web line and swung off.  
  
Back at the temple, Spider-Man had been waiting in one of the trees by where he knew the girls would be at. It was also the same tree that the rose at been tossed at the last time that he had been there as well. "Not having much luck are you?" A voice stated below him. Spider-Man looked down to see a short old Japanese man standing there looking right at him. "What do you mean?" Spider-Man asked the man. "Well for one thing, you're sitting in a tree." The old man stated. "Not a place that one would normally find a super hero like your self." He stated. Spider-Man had to admit that he had him there. "Just thinking I guess right now." He said to him. The old man looked at him. "Maybe I can help." Spider-Man looked down at him. "Some how I doubt that." "One never knows till one tries." Spider-Man had to admit once again that he did have a point there. "Guess you're right on that one." He stated as he dropped down from the tree. "I guess one of the main reason why I was up there thinking was because I'm trying to find out why anyone would want to kill your cities super heroes the Sailor Senshi." He said. "I mean I can understand that the Japanese Tri- Ad would want them in their fold with the powers that they have, but to go to such lengths just to make sure that no one else can get them, I think that things are getting a little bit drastic there." Spider-Man explained to him. "Hm, I've never heard of this Japanese Tri-Ad before. I know about the Chinese Tri-Ad, but they only operate in Hong Kong China, and in selected countries where they know that their operations will go further with the business that they do. But a Japanese Tri-Ad, that is truly something that is new. I have never heard of anything like that before." The old man stated as he looked up at the sky in thought. Great I'm getting a lecture on the Chinese Tri-Ad's when I already know about them. Heck who doesn't know about them, and their far reaching grips. Then suddenly it hit Spider-Man like a title wave just as if Sailor Mercury had been standing there right next to him hitting him with her powers. "What if the Japanese Tri-Ad is just an off shot of the Chinese Tri-Ad.? I mean a group that used to be apart of the Chinese one but wanted to branch out on their own?" Spider-Man asked in thought. The old man looked at him. "Well I wouldn't doubt that. After all, the Chinese Tri-Ads have always tried to get into Japan, but it's been the founding four fathers of the Chinese Tri-Ads that have been keeping them out of Japan for years." He informed Spider-Man. "Which means that now, an off shoot group has come over to Japan and started their own version of the Tri-Ads and are trying to get the Senshi to join them." Spider-Man said as he finished in thought. Why in the world couldn't I have seen this before, because I didn't know that much about even the Chinese version of the Tri-Ads, I knew that they were there, but I had no idea about them at all other then that they were there in the first place. He thought. "You wouldn't have any idea where they might end up trying to stay would you?" He asked the old man. The old man looked up in thought. "Well if I were them, I would want to go to a location that would not only be out in the open, but well hidden as well." He stated. Spider-Man picked right up on the thought. "Hiding right out in the open. The only problem is that I don't know Tokyo that well." He told him. The old man looked him right in the lenses of his mask, and for a second there Spider-Man wondered if he could see through and see who was under the mask. "And yet from all that swinging around the city you have no idea. I find that hard to believe." He told him. Spider-Man didn't bother to breathe a sigh of relief, because he knew that the old man would know what was going on. "Sorry I guess I'm just used to New York City in America." He told him. The old man chuckled a bit. "I already understood. You would want to find the place some where in the warehouse district of the city." He told him. Spider-Man reached a hand out. "Thanks, you've been a big help, even more then you know." He told him. The old man didn't say anything, but just waved. Spider-Man shot a web line out and snagged the nearest tree branch and swung up from it. He knew that he was going to have to come back later to talk to the other Senshi after he checked the places out down there just to find out if what the old man said was true.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Next up: The Hunt for the Tri-Ad location. So far the Senshi have been almost shot at, almost blown up, and then almost shot at again, all while trying to gather information about the people trying to do this to them. And now Spider-Man might have just gotten the break that they were all looking for in the first place. However is the information true, or just the ramblings of an old man? 


	3. The Hunt for the TriAd location

Spider-Moon 2 – The Tri-ad Connection. Chapter 3: The Hunt for the Tri-Ad location.  
  
It had been a little over three hours since the girls had arrived at Rei's, and still no one had any idea at all where Peter was. They had figured that he was somewhere in Tokyo still dressed as Spider-Man, but other then that they had no idea at all. "Where in the world could he be?" Rei asked again for the third time in that hour alone. "You've been asking that for the past several hours Rei, I don't think that's going to make him show up any sooner." Makoto told her. Rei already knew that, but she figured that it was one way of blowing off steam at the fact that Peter wasn't there. "Yeah, but the question still remains as to where he is, which is the one thing that we don't know right now." Haruka had been sitting at the entrance to the door just looking out towards the section of the city that the door faced. "Well Michiru said that she would go find him and find out what was going on, and that was a little over three hours ago." She stated. "I'm sure that once she finds something out, she'll contact us and let us know." "Right and maybe in the mean time it might help us if we happen to start studying." Piped up Ami as she put a book down that she had been reading. "After all, we still need to pass the tests that are going to be needed for passing the high school entry exams." She finished as she looked around. Everyone had nodded their heads in agreement, the only one that hadn't was Usagi because she was in the middle of yet another snooze fest. "Hey everyone, what's up?" Ask a young voice from the door. Everyone turned around to see Chibi-Usa at the door with her elbows propping up her head. However at the sound of the young girls' voice, Usagi had woken right up. "Oh darn, it wasn't apart of the dream, she is really here." Usagi stated out as she looked with a killing look on her face at Chibi-Usa. "Don't mind her Chibi-Usa; we're just waiting for a friend." Minako told her. "Oh, is it some boy?" She asked in a teasing tone. "Actually as a matter of fact it is. His name is Peter Parker, and he's from America." Ami told her. "He's here from the Daily Bugle to take photos for them, mostly of Spider-Man." Amy finished. She knew that Chibi-Usa wouldn't know who Spider-Man really was. Even though she did come with them to America during their last adventure with Peter, she had never seen him in mask or out of it with just the rest of the costume on. "Oh well if that's the case then he must be down in the warehouse district of the city taking photos of Spider-Man." She told them. Suddenly all eyes were on her. "What...what did I say?" She asked not understanding what in the world was going on. "How do you know that he's down there?" Makoto asked her. Chibi-Usa looked at her. "I saw it on the news, Spider-Man's swinging around down there dodging gun fire like he did every day. It seems that there are quite a few people down there that want to kill him. Since you mentioned that Peter takes photos of him, I figured that he would be there as well." She finished. Usagi was on her feet and so were the others. All of them knew that they had to get down there and fast in order to help Spider-Man in anyway that they could. Haruka was standing and bring out her communicator that she had that was her only link between her and her lover. It was also on a line that no one else had at all. All of the girls raced out of the place and were finding their best ways to get down to that area. However they all knew that there was only going to be one way to get down there the fastest way. Haruka noticed what they were planning. "I'll contact Michiru and let her know what's going on and where to go." She told them as she raced off in a different direction. Rei was leading them around to an area of the house that not even her grandfather ever bothered to head to. Taking out her wand, she knew that it was going to be time now. Everyone else was also following suit as well. "Moon Cosmic...POWER!" "Mars Star...POWER!" "Mercury Star...POWER!" "Jupiter Star...POWER!" "Venus Star...POWER!" Within moments, all of the girls had changed and were now holding each others hands. A power had started to build up between each of them. A channeling of power so great that it could only be focus into one thing and one thing only, a moving, a moving of location from one place to another. Each mind open to the other, a single image placed into each of their minds, everyone mentally and telepathically agreeing on one location. Then the command that would activate this great power that could only be shared through the five of them only, "Sailor...TELEPORT!" A rainbow of colors matching up to each Senshi as their powers blended together for this reaching energy shot. The floated above the ground for a mere few seconds before all vanishing from the area, traveling over a distance that each of them knew would've taken a while to travel to, now only taken mere seconds.  
  
Spider-Man did not like this at all; as yet another blast of bullets flew his way. His Spider-Sense alerting him to a dodge mere moments before the actual shots made contact. He had come down to this area looking for where the Japanese Tri-Ad might be located, and it seemed that someone had already tipped them off that he would be here. However something in the back of his mind told him that these were not the Japanese Tri-Ads that he was looking for. However right now the only thing that he even bothered to care about was just keeping his own neck in one piece with out getting a shot placed inside of him. "Why in the world does this always happen. I mean I know that people don't happen to like me, but this is getting to be little bit much." He stated as he swung into an arch and narrowly dodged someone that hadn't bothered to take up a gun and just decided to swing at him with a club of some sorts. "If you're trying out for the Japanese baseball teams, you might actually want to try and go to them, and not try this." He stated to the guy right as he shot off a blast of webbing and anchored him into place. However right as he landed on a wall, he had to jump off into a flip and a spin combined with a web shot leading into a swing that would allow him to maintain being in the air and dodging some of the more bullets that would continue to fly at him trying to turn the web head into some variation of swish cheese. "Hey, not that I mind at all about being shot at here. God knows that I go through it every day in New York, but would you guys mind just holding on a bit so that I can ask some questions." He stated as he landed on the roof of a car that was there. However he was answered by a shower of bullets once again that tried to off our super hero had he stayed there any longer. "Guess not." Flipping over and around he knew that it was time to kick this entire thing into high gear as he continued to flip and dodge the blows and the bullets that were trying to make contact with him no matter what he tried to do. However low and behold Spider-Man had no idea about the rocket launcher that was getting ready to fire off and wipe him off of the face of the earth in one shot. Also what someone failed to mention was that the rocket that was going to be fired off was also a heat seeking rocket. However at that point one could have been able to tell that the person that was firing it off didn't care in the slightest, as long as the web head was killed in the end. However he would've been able to get the shot in, had it not been for a cry followed by a bolt of lightening in a cloudless sky. "Jupiter Thunder...CRASH!" The lightening shot hit the man causing him not only to fire off the rocket, but to shoot it right up into the air. Spider-Man had noticed at last that the rocket had been fired off; however that's not where his thoughts were right at that moment. His thoughts were located on the plane that was flying over head and the only set of heat that was even in the area. Spider-Man had been able to tell right off, that the thing was going to search for a heat source to try and take out. Guess it would've been from all the other times that someone has tried to kill him in New York that he had been able to figure that out on his own. However right at that point the only thing that he cared about as he started swinging his way up was getting to that rocket in time to take it out and make sure to save the lives of the people on the plane. Shooting web line after web line and increasing his speed heading up. Spider-Man knew he would only get one chance at this and only one. And it was one that he was willing to take in order to save those lives. However depending on how he was able to do it, it might also cost him his life as well. Snagging onto a flag pole that had the Japanese flag on it he started to swing around in a circle making sure to gather up enough momentum to fling himself up to the rocket to at least latch onto it some how. With one last flip around the pole, Spider-Man launched himself into the air and didn't realize that the power that he had placed behind the swing was actually going to end up taking him and sending him over the rocket, which in a way is what he wanted in the first place, however it also meant that the rocket was now going to head towards him. Once he got over the rocket and started heading back down, the rocket did get his heat, however it also started to turn more rapidly then what he realized it was going to do in the first place. Seeing a nearby building that was still in the same area that he was looking in, in the first place, Spider-Man shot off a zip line and made a bee line right for the building. However as soon as he landed, he discovered that there were people inside the building. Dang, never an empty building around when you need one. He thought as he flipped back and started diving down hard. He knew now that the only chance that he would have would be to have the rocket land and hit the ground, and that would also mean giving it little to no time to move. The moment that Spider-Man hit the ground he held his hand out towards one of the nearby buildings and waited. He could tell that the other Senshi that had arrived on scene were now dealing with the others that had wanted to kill him in the first place. Spider-Man's Spider-Sense was doing a slow buzzing and that's what was telling him how close the rocket was to him. As soon as the buzzing got to be the point just before a major headache, Spider-Man shot out the web zip line and flew from where he was to the nearby wall. Moments after that with little to no room to turn, the rocket landed on the street and exploded sending shards every where. Spider-Man had only seconds before him with how close to the explosion he was to cover himself in his own webbing. That was too close. He thought as he felt the shards of both the street and the rocket made contact with the webbing shield that he had created. As the rain of debris slowed to a stop Spider-Man busted out of the webbing and looked around. The hole of where the rocket landed was actually bigger then what he realized it would be. Ok, that is gonna be a heck of a repair bill. He thought, as he leaped to the ground and looked around. Only minutes before the entire street had looked normal and then it looked like this. I hope that nothing happened to the Senshi while this happened. He thought as he shot a web line out and swung up as he looked around. Taking in the area he noticed that everything up and down the street had been changed in some way to the rocket and the explosion that had followed suit. The one thing that he was glad about was that there were no bodies lying around dead. That was the one thing that he had feared. After all, with a heat seeking rocket, it would've been hard to have the thing land in the bay with out at least trying to take out one of the boats that was there. "Spider-Man." A voice called out as he swung around over head. Spider-Man looked down and noticed that Sailor Pluto was standing there. Landing on the street next to her he walked up, wanting to know where everyone else had gone to. "Well since the start of this crazy adventure, I never thought that I would get to see you again." He stated to her as he stopped in front of her. "So what happened to the others?" He asked her. Sailor Pluto lifted up her staff and then pointed it towards what seemed like down the street. Suddenly out of the end of the staff and energy came out and opened what looked like a portal to another realm of some kind. Having heard about the Gate of Time from their last adventure together, Spider-Man figured that this must be like the portable version to that. As the energy portal opened wider, several figured started walking out; also carrying what looked like people over some of their backs. One by one they emerged, till all of the Senshi were now standing there on the sidewalk and the street. "I was able to transferee them into the portal mere moments before the explosion." Pluto stated as the energy portal closed. Spider-Man put a hand over his head. "Yeah sorry about that, I was just trying to make sure that I could be able to save lives. I didn't know how close I was to everyone else when the rocket hit the ground." He told them. Sailor Neptune could tell just by the sound of his voice that he was truly sorry. "It's alright, no one was hurt and that was the main thing." She told him. "Besides, why in the world were you over here anyway?" Sailor Mars asked him. Spider-Man looked at her. "Believe it or not I was actually trying out a hunch that I had gotten from an old man at your temple." He told her. "He figured that they would try and hide right out in the open and that the warehouse area of town would be the best place to look for them. I just wasn't expecting the welcoming committee when I had arrived in this area." He finished telling them. Sailor Mars looked at him. "Wait an old man at the temple. That would be my grandfather." She stated. "Figures that he would send you over here. Never take his advice Spider-Man; it tends to get people in trouble." She told him. The only thing was that it had actually gotten them moving in the right direction after all. "I know this area." Sailor Uranus stated as she looked around. It was where they had taken me every time the Tri-Ad wanted me to join up with them." She finished as she stepped out into the street. Sailor Neptune had started slowly following her as well. Spider-Man already knew that when it came to these two, if one went into the fiery depths of hell, the other would follow right along as well. Suddenly it hit her like a title wave of pure energy. "You're right this is close to the place." She said as she looked down the street. "And that's where to start looking." She motioned as she pointed towards the spot that Spider-Man had been sticking to that entire time that there had been webbing there. The rests of the Senshi looked at the place, but couldn't picture it. Sailor Mercury had taken out her Visor and was looking at the place. "Yes, that is a good start. I can pick up energy readings of a high concentration worth coming from the place. More so then the rest of the buildings that are around here." She noted as they all started heading for that spot. Spider-Man noticed that caution would be seriously on the better part of valor here, so he shot up a web line and swung over to see if his Spider- Sense would start to trip off by anything over there. However as he looked at the rest of the Senshi, he noticed something that was different and it was growing different the entire time that they were in costume. For one thing Sailor Moon had something on her hair that wasn't there the last time that they had all been together during their last adventure together. Something happened during that time after we had separated, and I would like to find out what in the world it could be. He knew that when he got the chance, he was going to have to talk to Jupiter to be brought up to date on everything that had happened.  
  
Once they got to the building, Spider-Man had started getting a slight buzzing that just wouldn't quit. "Well there is something here that we have to watch out for." He stated as he looked all over. "I just have no idea what in the world it is, but it's setting off my Spider-Sense something bad." He said as he started sticking to the walls and crawling up them. Sailor Mercury was still scanning when her visor picked up something that wasn't even visible to them. "I've found the way in." She told them. Punching in a keyed sequence, the door became visible to everyone else as it started moving back. "Great just like out of that Superman movie." Spider-Man stated as he watched it fully move back. "And here I thought that they would've been original, figures that no one could be these days." Once the door, which looked more like a concrete block, moved all the way back each of the girls and Spider-Man slowly walked in one at a time. Spider-Man was able to go in over head and was still crawling along the ceiling the entire time when he noticed the camera. "Well looks like someone knows now that we're here." He said as he pointed the camera as the nearby wall. "Wonder who that might be." Looking around the hall that they now stepped into, it looked like something of an above subway system. Sailor Mercury was still leading the way as her readings of the power was leading them to the right of the entrance. "The power seems to be coming from this direction." She told them. For some reason, Sailor Mars started getting a feeling that should never have been able to come from any of this. "I'm getting a strange feeling here. Like something is more powerful then we first realized." She told them. That right there put both Spider-Man and Sailor Uranus both on high alert right there. "Stay alert; we don't know what's going to happen." No sooner had that been said then Spider-Man's Spider-Sense started going off and the wall to the back of them slid down into place cutting them off from the way that they came in. Spider-Man's Spider-Sense was still going off when another wall started sliding down. Moving with lightening speed, Spider-Man shot of a blast of webbing at the interconnection between the sliding part of the wall and still wall, it slowed the dissent down enough so that it left a gap. "Girls move it, get under now." He called to them as he dropped down and held the wall up letting them get out. One by one, each of the girls got through the hole that was still there. Spider-Man wasn't about to let it hit the floor till everyone was fully out. Once they were, he leaped down and rolled and was out. Suddenly the webbing broke on the other side and the door, with just inches to spare on Spider-Man's side slammed to the floor. "That was way too close." He stated as he got back up and looked at where they were now. It seemed that they entrance to where they had just come from had lead to a bigger hall like area. However they weren't alone any more. Someone was on the other side clapping his hands together. "Congratulations I believe are in order." The man stated. "I have never seen such movement like yours in all of my life, even when I was with the Chinese Tri-Ad over in Hong Kong." He said as he got up off his chair and started walking around the desk. Slowly the Senshi and Spider-Man walked further into the large chamber and looked around. Spider-Man could tell that there were quite a few things there that were right out of the movies; however he couldn't quite place which films they were. The man walked up to Spider-Man and looked him right in the eyes. "So you're the famous Spider-Man that I've heard so much about. I believe you can understand what I happen to be saying and these girls can not." He stated. Spider-Man smiled under his mask and hoped that the others wouldn't let on to the fact that everyone in the group had a translator that Reed Richards had provided for them on their only trip to New York. "Yes you're right, only we can understand each other." He told him in. Peter knew that either way, the guy would understand it. The guy smiled. "Good. As for who I am, I believe that you were the one that commented that the door way was like something out of that American movie Superman, so just think of me as the Japanese version of Lex Luther. My name is Atria, just Atria." He told Spider-Man. "Now as for what's been going on, no those weren't Tri-Ad people. Actually they were here on gang land business, however I have a feeling that once they saw you, they thought that you were there to arrest them and to take them into custody." Spider-Man started walking around the room. "Actually I was looking for this place and didn't know that there was going to be anyone even down here at all." He said as he looked at the science set that was there. Atria looked at him and smiled. "Ah I see that you are a man of science." "Actually it's in my blood." He said as he picked up one of the glass containers and swished the blue colored liquid in side of it. "After all, I was a bit of a science nut before the spider, however after the spider is something where my mind took off at it." Atria looked at him and smiled. "I know Mr. Parker, and yes I do know your name. I was informed of it after you had all gotten off the plane in San Francisco. You've been something of a wonder to me during the last few months since that Heart Snatcher incident had happened." He told him. Peter didn't bother with the mask any more since the guy knew anyway. "So you know who I am and have been keeping an eye on me since. I take it that guy last week in New York was also working with you as well?" Peter asked him. Atria smiled once again. "As much as I would like to say yes, I have to say no at this point. I know about the man that you're talking about; however he isn't one of mine. Right after he was done talking to you, my men kept track of him till he just vanished right off the face of the earth like he was never there in the first place. So naturally we back tracked the gentlemen in hopes of finding out where he had come from, however much to my dismay, every single trail that was check turned up empty. As you can believe I was not a happy person at that." Peter didn't bother to smile. That same guy had disappeared right off the roof as well, like he had never been there. And now it turns out that the guy could move with out even so much as leaving a sound behind him. "Honestly in that regard, I don't know what to say." Peter said at last. Atria shrugged. "In all honesty, it really doesn't matter, what matters now is that you're here, and so I can ask you in person to join the Japanese Tri-Ad. After all, with your powers and abilities, it seems more then fitting." He stated. However something in the back of Peter's mind was telling him something was wrong. "Can I ask you something first?" Peter Asked. Atria nodded. "Certainly." Peter looked around then dead into his eyes to make that there was no mistake. "If you just wanted me here, then why try and have them killed?" Peter asked him. Now there was nothing but confusion in his face, and Peter could see it right off, so could everyone else that was there as well. "What are you talking about; I would never try to have the Sailor Senshi kill off. To do that would just be about suicide coming from this city." He told Peter. Peter pulled the mask back on and looked at him dead in the eyes once again. "Then I think you might have a problem." He stated. Turning to Sailor Uranus, "Who were the ones that approached you every time, were they with him?" He asked her. Uranus looked at him and then back at Spider-Man. "Everyone that I met said that they were working for the leader, however when me and Neptune finally did meet up with this so called leader, it wasn't him." She stated pointing at Atria. That right there cinched it for him. Now he knew that something had gone seriously wrong from day one. They had wanted him to look were the Tri-Ad might be so that... Suddenly an explosion rocked the place. I should've seen this one coming. Spider-Man thought. "We've got company and I believe that these are the guys that are trying to take over the Tri-Ad." He yelled as he leaped up and zip lined to the ceiling of the place. With out warning the second metal door exploded in and more men then he could count started pouring into the place. Shooting off a huge blast of webbing, Spider-Man was able to create a thick wall of webbing just in time before one of them had a chance to fire. "I do believe that it's time to take our leave." He stated as he dropped down. Looking around, he spotted a back door to the place. "This way." He yelled. "By the way, if you can blow this place up, I would suggest you do so, at least before it's too late. I know that you would just love to keep some of these things, however I know that you won't be able to." Spider-Man told him as he followed the girls out.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Next up: Between a Rock and a Hard Place Well so far things have been popping left and right like crazy, and now the Tri-Ad, which actually turns out to be a renegade Tri-Ad has come knocking. As our heroes leave, have they actually just traveled further into the reaches of the place or is there hope for them yet? 


	4. Between a Rock and a Hard Place

Spider-Moon 2 – The Tri-ad Connection. Chapter 4: Between a Rock and a Hard Place  
  
They had run for about twenty minutes non-stop with Sailor Moon right at the lead. Already Sailor Mars could tell that Moon just wanted to get the heck out of there. After all, soon it would be her birthday, but she had no idea what she or any of the other girls were even planning. Everything was going to be taking place over at her place; even Darien knew what in the world was going on, however he wasn't saying anything at all. As they ran down the hall, they noticed that there was some kind of light up ahead. Once they got out into this new area, it was quite clear that there was seriously something wrong. They had ended up in a chamber of some kind that was nothing like what they had just been through. Suddenly Spider-Man yelled at them to keep going and to get out of the way, his Spider-Sense had been blaring the entire time. Luckily for the girls they had gotten onto a platform at the top of something else; however none of them really care that much about how to get off of it, just to get off period. As they cleared the platform in front of the door, Spider-Man noticed that there was a bar and an ending to it as well. Leaping up, he did a flip and shot out a web line and swung clear of the explosion fire that had been riding on them the entire time. As Spider-Man cleared the platform and swung out, a well of heat could be felt from where he, and they, had just come. Suddenly a roaring blast could be heard followed by a ball of flame that belched out of the place and ended just as quickly as it had started. "Is everyone ok?" Spider-Man asked from his spot on the new ceiling that he was on. Slowly everyone looked around and there were nodes all around. Dropping down Spider-Man and Sailor Uranus took a look around the place. "My word this place, is getting stranger by the danged minute." He stated as he looked around the place. "This looks to be some kind of lab of some sort. Don't ask me what, cause I couldn't even..." He stopped in mid-sentence as he looked at one of the boards that was there displaying something that he had taken a very sudden interest in. "Xavier would be going nuts in a place like this." He stated as he looked back over to where there was things hanging down. By this time, the rest of the Senshi had gathered around Spider-Man had he worked the computer and brought up some files. However the one person that Spider-Man wasn't expecting to see on the screen was there. "Actually Wolverine would be the one to get pissed." He stated. "Spider-Man, what's wrong?" Asked Sailor Moon. Spider-Man turned to look at her, and the others. "It looks like someone in the Japanese higher-archy took to experimenting with mutants." He stated. "And it looks like the one person that they did this too, her name is not known to me, however it is her code name that I know of only. Her name is Lady Deathstrike." He told them. There was a look of confusion on each of them, and Spider-Man could tell that they had no idea what in the world he was talking about. "So who is this Lady Deathstrike and what was she?" Sailor Venus asked me. Spider-Man turned back to the computer and brought up the profile on her. "Lady Deathstrike is what is known as a mutant. She possesses powers and abilities that normal humans not only do not have, but never will have. She has what's known in the science field as an active X gene." Spider-Man told them. "And the active X gene is what triggers the mutation in humans depending on who has it and when it's going to appear. Some time the gene activates in its normal course in time around the age of puberty or some time sooner. However some time if the gene wasn't meant to activate it some time activates late in life and is then known as a latent mutation. And the powers aren't the same for every person. Just like each person happens to be unique in their own ways, so does the mutant power also." Sailor Mercury stated. At that point everyone had there heads turned towards her anyway. "I read Xavier's book." Was the only thing that she could say in the matter. Spider-Man looked back towards the screen and smiled somewhat under his mask. "And that about sums up mutants. However a lot of people are thinking that I happen to be a mutant in New York as well, and that's not even remotely true. However this lady here," He stated. Pointing at the screen, "Is a mutant and her powers did develop at the same time as Wolverine's did. However her powers aren't known. From what I could be able to tell, she had the metal known as Adamantum bonded to her bones in a cybernetic was that was very similar to Wolverine. However the only thing was that it left her changed forever." He finished explaining.  
  
For the next twenty minutes or so, as Spider-Man went over the computer files, the others were looking for another way out. Spider-Man was hoping that the answer would lie somewhere in the computers, he had no idea if the answer was there or not. Sailor Mercury had taken out her computer and visor and was looking over everything else that was around there, trying to figure out just how old everything really was. Sailor Jupiter, Mars, Moon, and Venus were talking to each other while Sailor Uranus and Neptune were trying to figure out a way out of the place. However they weren't having much luck in the endeavor. "Ugh." Sailor Uranus stated as she punched the wall. "Is there no way out of this damned trap?" She asked to no one. "I'm wondering that myself." Spider-Man stated. "I've only been over half the dang files that are in this computer and do far nothing, just research notes and not a single video among them at all. This entire project must have been so secret, that even by creating a video file would have seemed like a breech." He told them. "And from what I've been able to determine, these things haven't been used in about six years, I think the reason why was in case the project ever came back, however if they were given the order to drop the entire thing, well, it looks like they took them up on the offer, there is nothing even here that would say anything other then that everything is at least six years old here." Sailor Mercury informed them all. Spider-Man checked back over the files to check some things out and discovered that all of the files were last dated at least three years before that. However the date on the file creation of Deathstrike was at least twenty years ago. He knew that something at that point would concur to something else that he had check out before. "Since I have a feeling that nothing has changed in twenty years, I might have a map here that covers everything when it comes to this place." He told them as he found the file and called it up. Once the file was brought to the screen, he hit the print button and made hard copies of the map that was now being printed up. Once the first level of map was printed out, Sailor Uranus took it and started looking around. "There are several levels here." She told him. "I know, I'm printing everything dealing with the map here. I'm not taking any chances about anything." He told her. However right as the second one was printing up, something happened to the computer, an internal trigger of some kind that activated a video. The video covered the entire screen now and anything that was up there before, had no been replaced by the video. "To who ever finds this, I urge you not to try anything with the equipment here. The equipment here is the last end results of something that should never have been tried in the first place." The image was saying. "The project designers had started off with an idea that they had gotten from the Canadian government. It was dealing with bonding a metal known only as Adamantum to human bones. "At first for them the project seemed to fail because all of the test subjects would end up dieing from getting bonded. So our government tried taking the project on. Only thing was that they added cybernetics to the project as well. We had only one person that we brought into the project to be bonded. She was an assassin and deadly at best, however there was also another part to her that no one knew save for the people that she was working for. She was a mutant, her codename was Lady Deathstrike. She was of such that her powers would allow her to heal at rates beyond that of normal humans. "There had only been one report of another mutant that was like that. His name was Logan, and his code name was Wolverine. He however worked for the Canadian government and was the one that had next been selected for the bonding project." There was a short pause while the video played out. It was the look on the Senshi's faces that were in awe over what they were looking at. "My God." Sailor Moon gasped as she watched the video. "As you can see, the project had started off fairly well at first. The subject had been lowered into the tank and submersed in water with a breathing mask on. The intake lines were fed into her body and the entire thing started. At first everything was going well. However, her mutant powers started to kick in and at first started to reject what was happening to her. We compensated for that and were able to continue the work. Once the first stage of the project was completed, we then moved onto stage two. At this point everything that we had copied was different, we were adding something else, we were adding the cybernetics. "In essence we were making Deathstrike even more powerful then she already was. The cybernetics would allow her feats that she had never before been able to do at all. She could run faster then any normal human being on the planet. She could be able to scale sheer cliff sides and walls with the greatest of ease. And with the adding of the blades in each of her fingers, she was able to do the one thing that only the other one could be able to do. She could be able to slice through the densest of metals with the greatest of ease. In all, we made her name a literal name. "However once we got done with the last of the project, the one thing that we were planning on doing was erasing her memory of what had happened here. We knew that she couldn't be allowed to remember anything. However we never got the chance. Deathstrike became enraged by what had happened to her and struck out at the container that was holding her. Events in history were repeating themselves all over again, only this time is was in Tokyo Japan and not Canada." The last of the images show Deathstrike busting out of the tank and then clawing who ever was around her at the time, and then taking off. Spider- Man noticed that she was heading off in a direction that wasn't consistent to what ever was there now. "Damn the place has been changed. And I have a feeling that it was changed right after she had left." He stated as he got up and walked over to a part of wall that at first glance looked like the rest of the wall, however if one looked at it long enough, they saw a bit of an arch there that wasn't noticeable before. "Of course, I shoulda known." He said as he backed off. "Sailor Uranus, I believe that your world shaking would be of great help here." He stated. At first she wondered how in the world he could've known, but then she remembered when they were in New York that she did have a chance to use it in front of him. Gathering energy up, she raised her hand above her. "Uranus...World...SHAKING!" She shouted as she brought her hand to the ground and released the energy from her hand. The ball of energy went flying towards the wall, tearing up the ground along the way. Once it hit the wall, the entire place went white, and a loud crash sounded from right in front of them. Once the glare went down, everyone saw that there was now a hole in the way that extended to a corridor on the other side. "I'll be they did have a way out of this place." Sailor Jupiter said with astonishment. "They must not have thought that anyone was going to be coming back to this location." Sailor Venus stated. "Well what are waiting for, come on let's go." Sailor Moon said to them as she started for the corridor. Spider-Man's Spider-Sense wasn't picking up anything on the other side, so he figured that it would be better anyway. Besides, he had wanted to talk to her anyway.  
  
Catching up to her he started talking to her in a low voice. "Hey just wondering, but you've been a little more quite for a while then even I've known you. Heck the last time that we all were together, it was usually you and Rei fighting most of the time. What's going on?" He asked her. Moon looked up at him. "I know it's just that a special day is coming up and so far no one seems to even remember it at all." She told him. Spider-Man could guess right there what she was talking about. She was having a birthday come up, and so far it looked like everyone had forgotten about it. "Hey I know what that's like, I mean back before I got my powers, I know that my Aunt May and Uncle Ben were doing everything that they could for me, but to no avail. At least you have your friends still. I had no one at that time." He told her. Moon looked up at him and smiled. "I know that you're trying to comfort me right now, however I don't think that it's going to work, after almost seeing my friends get gun down, all I've wanted to do was get the person that had given that order in the first place." Now Spider-Man truly did understand what was going on. Sailor Moon wanted revenge for what had almost happened to her friend. If he hadn't arrived on time, like they knew he was going to, they would've been killed. Something about this entire thing wasn't sitting right with him and he knew it. He had a feeling that some how, someone was keeping track of everything that they did, and he knew that he was going to have to stop it and fast. "Hey Moon face." He said in a teasing way. "When you guys first came around and the monster creeps were coming around, how were they doing that, knowing where to go and when?" He asked her. Sailor Moon looked up at him. That had happened about three years ago. At first her memory had been wiped so that she could try and live a normal life, however due to the circumstances after wards, that wasn't an option any more. Luna had restored her memories allowing her to become Sailor Moon again. However the answer was always right there for her to know. "They were using magick." She told them. "They were using the Negaforce at the time to find us and try to get rid of us, never worked of course. However they tried none the less." She told them. Spider-Man looked up and then straight ahead. "Well I doubt this time they're using some kind of crystal ball of any sort." He said, not knowing how close he had hit the mark. "But we've got to figure out some way that they are keeping track of us and find out fast." He stated in the end.  
  
About twenty minutes later and still walking down the corridor, they had all begun to wonder how far this went to. "Doesn't this thing end?" Ask Makoto. Each of the Senshi and changed back into their normal clothes again since bring in the Senshi uniform was a bit tight. Spider-Man had discovered a memory back up on the cell phone and had changed back to his normal clothes again. He had actually taken a photo of himself in the mirror, just to test the phone out; however it didn't work at first. "I'm actually starting to wonder that myself Makoto. I've even tried making a call out, however due to what ever in the world is above and around us to the sides. Out going calls are out of the question." He told them. "Ami when you were in Senshi form, were you able to scan through to the surface at all?" He asked her. Ami looked at him and shook her head. "No I'm sorry." She said with sorrow in her voice. Suddenly they came to a dead stop, albeit not because they wanted to, but because they had to. There was a wall in front of them. However this wall at least had a door in it. The only problem was that the door was locked. Looking around Peter noticed that there was claw marks all around. However none of them went beyond the door in some way, which only meant that the wall and the door were made of Adamantum. "Great it would figure." He stated Usagi looked at him. "What's wrong Peter?" She asked. Peter looked at her. "The door and the wall are made of Adamantum. This means that Deathstrike couldn't go beyond that door." He told them. Haruka walked up to the door and started looking around. She noticed that there was like a control panel off to the side of the door that appeared at first to be hidden and untouched. However there were claw marks there that indicated that Deathstrike did get passed this point. Opening the panel she peered inside. "Dang, didn't even notice that." Peter stated. Haruka smiled and reached inside. The wires that were inside had been frayed a bit because of Deathstrike's fingers reaching inside. She twitched the inside and the door actually moved aside like it had never stopped been getting used. "And now we have our way out." She told them as she moved aside.  
  
Stepping outside, they each glanced at the fact that it was still light out. Peter then realized how they were able to track them. "Of course, why didn't I think of it before?" He stated. "What is it Peter?" Usagi asked him. Peter looked at her. "I know how they're keeping track of us. They're using Japanese military satellites." He said with amazement. "That how they know when to do what they're doing and what to use at the time as well." Peter stated. "Peter, what have you got in mind?" Asked Rei. Peter looked them and smiled. "I'm going to need all of your help. It's time to take these guys down and hard, and it starts with taking down a satellite station." He told them.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Next up: Crashing the satellite dish Now that Peter has figured out how the Tri-Ad is keeping track of them, now they need to bring that information and the place down to their level even if it means bring down a roof or two. 


End file.
